De Acordo com a Teoria
by Bells L. J. P
Summary: e se James, impulsivamente, fosse cruel com Lily?


**N/A:** Ah, mais um surto, como sempre :)  
Agradeço à todos que comentaram nas minhas outras oneshots, obrigada mesmo gente! Mesmo que talvez alguns nem vejam meus agradecimentos, não poderia deixar de registrá-los, mesmo que em outra oneshot :)

**Disclaimer:** todo aquele blá blá blá de que ninguém me pertence e coisa e tal.

**De Acordo com a Teoria  
**_por Bells L. J. P._

James abriu a porta, hesitante e silenciosamente. Podia ouvir os soluços dela. Estava chorando, que nem Alice o alertara. E ele sabia que a culpa era _dele_.  
Sentiu uma punhalada atingir seu peito.  
O remorso pesava a cada dia mais naquela última semana. Tinha sido um idiota, e o pensamento de que provavelmente a teria perdido para sempre por causa de sua estupidez em deixar que o orgulho ferido e o sentimento de vingança falassem, por um momento, mais alto do que seus sentimentos por ela, o atormentava.  
E ela estava tão perto, tão intimamente próxima.  
Fechou os olhos com força, respirando fundo, e adentrou a sala, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e fechando a porta atrás de si.  
Os soluços torturantes de Lily permaneceram, e por alguns minutos foi o único som a quebrar o silêncio.  
Ela não havia percebido que James estava ali, e, no entanto, ele não conseguia se pronunciar, se mostrar presente. Não tinha forças nem ao menos para se aproximar dela.  
Aquele choro simplesmente _doía_ nele, o _machucava_, fazendo com que aquela cena estúpida se repassasse em sua cabeça como um filme.

(flashback)

_Ter os lábios dela pressionados sobre os seus já havia sido o suficiente para que um frio percorresse sua espinha. Quando o beijo se aprofundou, sentiu como se houvesse somente os dois no mundo, como se nada mais importasse.  
Esperara aquilo por muito tempo. Três anos, especificamente.  
Entretanto, havia planejado outra coisa para aquele momento.  
Há poucos meses, desde o início do ano, eles estavam se aproximando. E, conforme isso acontecia, ao mesmo tempo em que a felicidade ocupava todo o seu ser, um sentimento de vingança também crescia, aos poucos, junto à seu orgulho – até o momento, ferido -, que o fazia lembrar-se martirizado de todas as humilhações que ela o fizera passar, do quanto ele havia sofrido por ela.  
Vê-la, ao invés de causar o mesmo calor de sempre, começou a tornar-se uma forma de sofrimento, que gerava raiva. Raiva dela.  
Mas ele não conseguia esquecê-la, e muito menos evitar a amizade colorida que crescia cada vez mais entre ambos.  
E então, tomado pela confusão de seus sentimentos, ele tomou a decisão da qual mais se arrependera em sua vida: seria cruel com ela, faria com que ela sofresse, pois ele também sofrera.  
Achava que, apenas depois de vê-la sofrendo por ele, conseguiria tê-la sem que isso lhe causasse mais dor do que felicidade.  
Sirius e Remus ainda o tentaram convencer do contrário. Tentaram fazer com que ele enxergasse que, se ele estava confuso, deveria afastar-se, esperar que seus sentimentos se acertassem.  
Mas ele estava decidido.  
E lá estava ele, em um corredor vazio com a ruiva que havia tomado seu coração para si, beijando-a pela primeira vez, como sempre ansiara.  
Estava encostado na parede, com Lily perfeitamente encaixada contra seu corpo, colada a ele. Uma de suas mãos envolvia a cintura dela, enquanto a outra agarrava de forma abrupta - porém delicada - seus cabelos, como se, inconscientemente, ele estivesse com medo de que ela lhe escapasse.  
Lily, por sua vez, mantinha as duas mãos remexendo nos cabelos já suficientemente rebeldes e bagunçados dele.  
James não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Se pudesse, teria parado o tempo. Chegou até mesmo a esquecer-se de seus planos enquanto a beijava, mas eles logo foram lembrados quando os dois se separaram ofegantes, os lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados.  
Lily sorriu, radiante, enquanto ainda recuperava o fôlego._

Antes que desistisse, James começou.

- Gostou, Lily? – sua voz era doce – Ou deveria dizer _**Evans**__? – e logo tornou-se debochada._

O sorriso de Lily não se desfez, mas sua expressão era confusa.

- James, o que-

- Potter. – James interrompeu, sorrindo irônico – Me chame de _**Potter**__._

E então o sorriso dela abandonou por completo sua delicada face, enquanto se afastava um passo dele.

- Não estou entendendo. – comentou, inocentemente.

- Então deixe-me explicar. – seu tom de voz ainda era debochado – Desde que tínhamos onze anos, você me considerava alguém extremamente arrogante, um ser desprezível, e começou a deixar isso bem claro a partir do quarto ano, quando eu te chamei para sair pela primeira vez, acrescentando que eu era também galinha e indigno de confiança, me fazendo passar por diversas humilhações públicas. – parou para tomar fôlego, e continuou antes que ela pudesse rebater – De acordo com você, eu só estava interessado em acrescentar o seu nome em uma lista qualquer sobre as garotas com quem eu saia, e faria contigo o que você alegava que eu fazia com as outras: te usaria e então te jogaria fora. – respirou fundo, receoso de continuar. Mas não refreou as palavras que pareciam entaladas em sua garganta por tanto tempo, arrependendo-se no exato momento em que elas escapavam por sua boca – Acontece, Evans, que isso nunca passou de uma teoria estúpida sua, pois você não me conhecia, e então não podia me julgar. Mas agora você me conhece, e sabe que eu nunca fui da maneira que você sempre julgou, e por isso, suponho, resolveu tentar. Depois de três anos lhe pedindo uma chance e ouvindo todo o tipo de desaforo, aqui estamos nós. Mas e se eu quisesse, por um momento sequer, comprovar a sua teoria idiota, Evans? Isso significaria que, de acordo com você mesma, eu já posso colocá-la na lista que você sempre supôs que eu tivesse. Já a usei, Evans. Suponho que, de acordo com todas as afirmações feitas por você ao longo dos últimos três anos, esteja na hora deu te jogar fora. – fechou os olhos por pouco mais de um segundo, puxando ar, e, quando os abriu, deparou-se com as esmeraldas que tanto apreciava quase nubladas de tão marejadas. Uma lágrima escapou por uma delas, sem que Lily sequer piscasse.  
Seu rosto estava sem expressão, como ele nunca vira antes, e seu lábio inferior tremia de leve. Ele sabia o que aquele tremor significava quando se tratava de Lily: o choro estava por vir.  
E então ela piscou, parecendo acordar de um transe, fazendo com que uma quantidade inacreditável de lágrimas escorresse por sua face, que agora se contorcia em uma expressão de tortura.  
As batidas do coração de James falharam, tal como sua respiração. O remorso já o havia atingido quando ele soltou aquelas palavras cruéis, mas não da forma como estava atingindo agora.  
Ele não pôde imaginar que vê-la sofrer lhe causaria tanta dor, tanta angústia. E, portanto, era tarde demais para desfazer o que ocorrera há menos de dois minutos.  
Abriu a boca, procurando, inutilmente, algo para dizer. Mas, antes que ele pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa, Lily já havia lhe virado as costas e sumia pelo corredor. E ele se sentia um covarde, um idiota, um imprestável. Escorregou pela parede em que ainda estava encostado, afundando a cabeça entre as mãos, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem também pelo seu rosto.  
Estava tudo acabado, e somente por ele ter agido com uma crueldade que não fazia parte dele.

(fim do flashback)

Após mais um soluço vindo do canto extremo da sala de aula vazia, James fez força para aproximar-se. Já havia sido covarde demais durante toda aquela semana. Primeiro, por ter feito algo tão cruel; e, segundo, por ter esperado tanto tempo para ir falar com ela, mesmo que isso não fosse resolver as coisas. Ele simplesmente _precisava_ fazer isso, não poderia deixar a situação do jeito que estava, com os dois se ignorando enquanto mantinham um semblante triste. Precisava se desculpar, e agüentaria calado se ela pisasse em cima dele de forma muito pior do que ela costumava fazer.  
James acendeu a luz, não conseguindo pensar em outra maneira de se pronunciar.  
Os soluços de Lily cessaram no mesmo instante, e ele pôde, enfim, vê-la: sentada no canto mais obscuro da pequena sala, com os joelhos dobrados e a cabeça entre eles, as mãos envolvendo as pernas juntas ao corpo e os longos cabelos acaju presos em um coque mal feito.  
Ela não ergueu a cabeça, com medo de ver quem entrara lá justo quando ela mais queria ficar sozinha. E se fosse _ele_?  
Ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando, e permaneceu imóvel.  
James sentou-se ao lado dela, devagar. Pigarreou, sem saber exatamente como agir.  
Lily levantou o rosto molhado hesitantemente, e o fitou com os olhos ainda lacrimejados. Sentiu sua respiração falhar por um momento. O que ele estava fazendo ali, afinal? Já não bastava ter dito todas aquelas coisas e depois tê-la ignorado por uma semana, como se não estivesse explícito a todos o quanto ela estava triste?

- Lily – disse James, em um fio de voz –, precisamos conversar.

- Não, não precisamos, Potter. – ela respondeu, e seu tom não era rude e nem grosseiro; era triste – E não tinha voltado a ser _Evans_?

James respirou fundo, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar dela.

- Tinha, por um momento. Mas eu prefiro _Lily_. - respondeu, no mesmo tom triste que o dela.

Lily suspirou, fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Não! Fica, por favor! – James pediu, segurando-a pelo braço antes que ela conseguisse estar de pé.

Lily voltou a se sentar, meneando a cabeça. Dobrou os joelhos novamente, mas não os envolveu com seus braços, e encostou-se na parede atrás de si.

- Não temos o que conversar, Potter. – disse, encarando algum ponto indefinido a sua frente.

- _Eu_ tenho o que conversar, Lily. Se você não quiser falar nada, apenas me ouça, por favor. – falou, implorativo.

Lily respirou fundo, e o silêncio tomou conta do local por longos minutos, até que ela o quebrou.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? Mapa do Maroto? – Lily sabia do Mapa e da capa da invisibilidade desde que se tornara amiga dos Marotos.

- Exato. Mas não foi minha primeira alternativa. Falei com Alice antes. Perguntei se ela sabia onde você estava e se ela recomendava que eu viesse falar contigo. – ele respondeu, fitando um ponto indefinido a sua frente, assim como ela.

Lily riu. Um riso frio, sem vida, que fez o coração de James congelar por um momento: aquela não era a Lily que ele conhecia e por quem ele havia se apaixonado. A ruiva era uma das pessoas mais vívidas e animadoramente felizes que ele conhecia. Perdendo, talvez, apenas para Sirius.

- Alice às vezes se sai uma ótima melhor amiga. – disse, irônica, imaginando corretamente que a loura havia respondido à James que ele já deveria ter falado com Lily há muito tempo e que ela provavelmente estaria em uma sala isolada e inutilizada sozinha por estar chorando.

- Ela apenas procura fazer o que acha melhor para você. – James respondeu, adivinhando os pensamentos dela.  
Lily bufou, fechando os olhos. Ele voltou seu olhar a ela, e sentiu algo pesar no estômago com a expressão de sofrimento dela.

- Lily, eu _realmente_ preciso falar com você. – disse, deixando o desespero transparecer no timbre de sua voz.

- Sou toda ouvidos. – ela respondeu, calma, permanecendo na mesma posição e com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Lily, sobre a outra noite – sua voz tremia -, digo, sobre o que aconteceu após nos beijarmos semana passada-

- Se o assunto é esse, desista. – ela interrompeu, abrindo os olhos, mas sem encará-lo – Não temos o que conversar sobre isso.

- Você disse que me ouviria! – James protestou, sua voz perdendo a força e tornando-se, novamente, quase inaudível.

- Já ouvi o suficiente naquela noite, Potter. – disse, e James pôde perceber que o lábio inferior dela começara a tremer, assim como sua voz – E sabe de uma coisa? Você tem razão. – uma lágrima solitária escorreu de um de seus olhos vividamente verdes – Que direito eu tenho, afinal, de achar que estaria tudo bem após passar tantos anos te odiando e te maltratando e, de repente, mudar completamente o meu conceito e o meu comportamento contigo ao ver que eu te julguei errado? É totalmente compreensível que, para você, eu pareço ignorar o fato de que você também tem sentimentos!

- Lily, você está sendo dura demais consigo mesma. Em nenhum momento eu achei que você ignorasse os meus senti-

- Será que é tão difícil assim entender como eu estou me sentindo, Potter? – ela interrompeu, passando a fitá-lo, seu rosto encharcado pelas lágrimas que começaram a escorrer de seus olhos – O erro foi _meu_, e não _seu_!

- Como é? – James estava dividido entre a dor de vê-la chorar por culpa dele mais uma vez e o desentendimento – Lily, eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas!

- Você não teria dito se _eu_ não tivesse dado motivos para isso! – Lily elevou consideravelmente o tom de voz, intensificando seu olhar sob o dele – Entende agora? _Eu_ errei, e não _você_.

James ficou sem reação. Não queria admitir, mas o que ela tinha dito era a mais pura verdade. Então a culpa era _dela_, afinal? Ele realmente não esperava por aquilo.

Com um soluço, o choro de Lily se intensificou. Ela baixou os olhos, não conseguindo mais encará-lo.

- Lily. – James disse, simplesmente, com a voz doce. Passou um braço pelo ombro dela, puxando-a carinhosamente para si. Ela não demonstrou resistência, e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.  
Beijando a testa dela, James passou a brincar com algumas mechas ruivas que estavam soltas de seu coque.  
Aninhada confortavelmente no peito dele, totalmente envolta por seus braços, Lily fechou os olhos, deixando os soluços provocados pelo choro incessante ocorrerem naturalmente.

- Me perdoe. – ela murmurou, fungando.

- Me perdoe você, Lily. – ele respondeu, enxugando o rosto dela com a mão que antes mexia em suas madeixas.

Ela levantou seu rosto para ele, com a cabeça ainda encostada em seu peito.

- Eu não mereço alguém como você, Potter. – disse, encarando-o tristemente.

- Merece alguém muito melhor. – ele rebateu, forçando um sorriso maroto em seu rosto.

Lily deu a mesma risada sem vida de antes.

- Alguém _pior_, você quer dizer. – corrigiu, sem quebrar o contato entre o olhar de ambos.

James afastou uma mexa ruiva do rosto dela.

- Não diga uma bobagem dessas. Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço.

- Com certeza devo ser a mais cruel também.

- Suas qualidades são incontáveis, Lils. E eu não te acho uma pessoa cruel. E, de qualquer forma, eu fui mais cruel do que você, porque eu tinha consciência do meu erro e de que eu te faria sofrer quando falei aquelas coisas. – ele sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao lembrar-se novamente daquilo.

- Você estava sofrendo. – ela justificou, enxugando novas lágrimas com as costas de uma das mãos.

- Está vendo o quanto você é perfeita? Conseguindo justificativas até para uma coisa dessas, sempre colocando os outros a sua frente. Você está sofrendo agora e não está sendo cruel comigo. – ele rebateu, de imediato.

- Será que podemos esquecer esse assunto de crueldade? – ela revirou os olhos – Eu _mereço_ estar sofrendo por você depois de tudo o que você já sofreu por mim, Potter.

James abriu a boca para responder, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Era evidente que isso ia acontecer, não é? – disse, baixando os olhos – Quer dizer, isso é até um pouco clichê: Depois de tudo, eu me apaixonar. – completou, o tom de voz diminuindo a cada palavra.

James sentiu a respiração falhar e as batidas de seu coração descompassarem.  
Logo, toda a dor e remorso deram lugar a uma felicidade e alegria que ele nunca havia sentido em tal intensidade, nem mesmo quando ele e Lily haviam começado a se aproximar.

Levantando o rosto dela delicadamente, ele uniu os lábios dos dois, mas ela imediatamente pousou as duas mãos no peito dele, empurrando-o de leve.

- Não, Potter. – disse suplicante, com a voz embargada.

- _James_. – ele corrigiu, escorregando a mão que estava no rosto dela para seu pescoço, puxando-a para si, unindo seus lábios novamente.

Depois de poucos segundos, ela o empurrou mais uma vez.

- James – ainda em súplica -, não torne isso mais difícil.

- Quem está tornando isso difícil é você, Lils. – respondeu, sua boca repuxando-se em um sorriso. Não a deixaria escapar dessa vez. _Nunca mais_.

- Mas... – ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de continuar, seus lábios querendo formar um sorriso – Depois de _tudo_?

James riu, para depois encará-la docemente.

- _Eu quero você_, Lily. E _nada_ pode mudar isso.

Abrindo o mesmo sorriso radiante que ela dera depois do primeiro beijo dos dois, uma semana antes, Lily o puxou pela gola da camisa, beijando-o intensamente.  
Após longos minutos, os lábios dela passaram a percorrer o pescoço dele, subindo até a sua orelha.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou, mordiscando-a de leve, sentindo o maroto se arrepiar.

- Eu também te amo. – ele respondeu, depositando um beijo na região temporal dela e deitando-a de costas no chão da sala.

- Ah, eu já imaginava, apesar de tudo. – ela rebateu, sorridente, usando o mesmo tom convencido que James costumava usar, fazendo-o rir.

- Lils, namora comigo? – pediu, passando de leve seus dedos pela bochecha ainda molhada dela.

- Claro que sim. – ela respondeu, de imediato, já fechando os olhos para o beijo ardente que sabia que James a daria.  
E assim ele o fez.


End file.
